Meeting the Green Ranger
by WildGypsyWoman12
Summary: Story number 3 in my Alone No More universe. This is what happened during/after Venjix attacked, destroying the world. Who died? Who survived? Who's still missing and did they survive? Find out if you dare! (Good spoiler: None were made into hybrids like Dillon and Tenya were)
1. Meeting a Hero

**This story has been in my head for a bit and I had it written down, but had lost it in my room. Finally found it and gotten it up for y'all to read. .Dawn had suggested I believe. Or it may have been an Operation Overdrive that dealt with Kira and Justin. Either way, the story is out for y'all to read.**

* * *

"Daddy, watch me swing!" The dark blonde haired little girl called. Justin smiled, watching his 5 year old play on the playground near their apartment building. He didn't know how long the war with the machines would last, but he hoped, if it lasted for many years, he would have the courage to not smother his little girl. She was his only connection to his wife, Kira. It had been a year and still no one had heard a word from her or any of the other rangers missing since the day Venjix attacked. They all did their best to keep up hope those missing were still alive and found a sanctuary somewhere else.

The losses had been great. Alpha had been the first casualty, self destructing when he immediately felt the virus taking over his systems before it could have any control over him. Storm Blaster was the only non human still running around, unaffected by the virus. Justin's old friend had protected him and his daughter, while Kira kept the robots back with her Terra scream she had aquired again when she helped out Operation Overdrive. So many died that day in the Ranger family; so many still unaccounted for. Some how, as if by fate, they all found themselves in the same building, which they deemed the "Command Center", something only they would understand.

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud, piercing scream, that sent his heart racing. Doing his best to stand, he headed to the playground, panic rushing in his mind. Thankfully, Maddie had joined them with her little son, Bowen, named after his father. Protecting his little girl had cost Justin his right leg. The doctors amputated it, but he had yet to make it work without a cane. Scars decorated his face and arms; some healing better than others. But they never bothered him, as his daughter always told people how he had saved her from an explosion and still managed to drive Storm Blaster to Corinth City, getting her and others to safety from the "evil robots". Though it will be a while before he'd ever tell her that Storm Blaster did most of the driving.

When he reached her, he saw no harm had come to her. "Melissa, you know better than to scream like that unless it's an emergency." Maddie gently scolded.

"Sorry. I was pretending to be mommy and fight tino-drons that were going to grab Bowen."

While angry with her, Maddie and Justin couldn't help but smile. Being just shy of her 5th birthday, Melissa was very smart and already had the saving people mindset. Thankfully her smarts allowed her to know her helping limits at times. Tommy and Hayley said she gets her smarts from him; which was good enough for him because she looked like a younger version of her mother at the moment.

As they headed back home, Melissa saw one of the new Power Rangers, Justin thought he looked like the Green one, and Ran over to him.

"Hey, you're a power ranger!" She said to him.

"Yeah, but not sure I should be one." The skinny, curly haired man replied. Maddie and Bowen had gone ahead, leaving Justin to watch his daughter, knowing he wouldn't need much help.

"I'm Melissa Stewart and I love the Power Rangers. What color are you?"

"Green." He replied, giving a small smile.

"Really?" Melissa asked, in excitement. "You're my favorite! And that's not just because green is my favorite color."

"Really?" The man was not sure if he believed the little girl or not. "I'm not all that good at being a ranger. Lord knows my past is not as good as my teammates."

"Daddy says, 'we all mess up. Nobody is perfect. What matters in a Power Ranger is his heart.'"

"You're dad knows a lot about being a Power Ranger, huh?"

"He was one. So was mommy. When she became one, she got the power to scream her enemies away. Daddy was part of a different group and he was 12 when he joined them too!"

"Wow!" The Green Ranger replied, impressed with the girl's story.

"Uh huh! I like you because when I watch you fight, you never give up, even when you mess up. You also stand by your friends, even when at times they say mean things to you."

Justin could see that the words Melissa spoke were sinking in. Wise beyond her age, Justin smiled, knowing this was one of the many qualities she got from her mother. Kira could make him feel better about any bad situation a lot when they were in high school and even after high school. Itw as that quality that made him fall for the talented yellow ranger.

"That's why you're my favorite. Even when things are bad, you don't give up and do the right thing. To me that's what being a Power Ranger is." And that's what did it; any sadness the Green Ranger had felt was gone. Justin called his daughter back; it was time to go home.

"I have to go. Nice meeting you, Green Ranger." She said with a smile.

"Call me Ziggy."

Melissa smiled wider as she waved goodbye and ran over to her father.

"Melissa, you know we talked about running up to strangers." He told her, as they headed home.

"But Ziggy isn't a stranger. He's the Green Power Ranger, and he looked sad and needed a friend."

"Just warn me next time ok? You know I don't really like you running off."

"I know."

" Just be glad I recognized him too, this time."

When they opened the door to their apartment building, Melissa saw her Aunt Hayley and Uncle Tommy; immediately running to them to tell them about meeting the Green Ranger. As she did that, Justin took a moment to read the memorial plaque of those confirmed dead and those still missing in action. He came across his wife's name: "Kira (Ford) Stewart". _I miss you Kira. Please be alive, somewhere safe_.

* * *

**Hope y'all are enjoying it. More parts to come (the last 3 not even stories)**


	2. In a Far away Place

**Why Hello again! The muse is flowing and before I hit the sack, I'll be busting out the last 2 chapters of this story for y'all. I realized I had left CheeChee out and had planned on her leaving, but upon searching my story, that wasn't in there. So I added it just so people wouldn't become confused. **

* * *

_Three months later..._

Everyone had been shocked to find out that all Brady had to do was kiss her for her to remember eve a little something about him. Lela, of course, was so ecstatic that she didn't mind the fact Mack has spoiled the surprise the three girls had worked so hard to keep a secret. Butchy and Struts were just happy Brady would finally shut up with his depressing stuff about Mack. Her grandfather couldn't have been happier for the two of them, mentioning something about Brady finally joining the family.

The wedding was beautiful, with the weather being the perfect temperature of hot and cold, along with some cloud cover, but not a whole lot. And while Brady had to admit that while Lela looked beautiful in the light, long sleeved lace dress, there was one girl whose sight took his breath away. The light yellow went well with the curly dark hairstyle with yellow and red flowers both in her hair and in her bouquet. Finally feeling home, Mack moved out of Lela and Tanner's house and back in with her grandfather and Brady. Brady's parents, not knowing Mack had returned, could not contain their joy; and like her grandfather, hinted at the two of them finally tying the knot. But more importantly, they loved seeing their son happy again.

The wedding was small, with close family and friends. Weeks before, CheeChee had run off with someone she considered more "manly" than Butchy, given Butchy seemed to enjoy the beach scene more than he used to. The man also happened to be rich, and Mack could only guess he was like the scumbag boss she had left.

While his heart was broken, Butchy didn't seem to care and everyone noticed him and Struts having a good time at the reception. Even Lela wasn't too upset, as truthfully she never cared for the girl much after they had left the movie. Everything was perfect, and people laughed when Tanner messed up his vows. And while some onlookers were confused by the mentioning of the film, those who knew the real story smiled.

Mack had finally found where she belonged and promised herself never to leave it again. A slow song came on and Brady took her hand, leading her to the dance floor.

"So, I never really asked you how you came upon this particular beach for your 'vacation'?"

"The day I was fired, a post card came in the mail and said, 'For the answers you seek, come to Ohana Beach'."

"And you have no idea who sent it?"

"Nope. But figured it couldn't hurt, given my life had just taken a bad turn. Guess I was right." She smirked, leaning to kiss him.

"Oi! Get a room, you two!" Butchy teasingly yelled, causing an uproar among their friends. "Or better yet, just marry the girl."

* * *

**One more after this! Who did send the postcard to Mack? Stay tuned to find out. :)**


	3. List of the Deaths

**These are lists of those on the plaque, marked as Deceased or MIA. I have included more detail in the deaths, and those who survived. **

* * *

Deaths

Eric -in an air assault, Co-piolet of Taylor

Taylor- in an air assault with Eric

Jason- Explosion

Trini- Explosion

Rocky- transport attacked

Kimberly-transport attacked

Cassie-saving people TJ

TJ- saving people with Cassie

Aisha- trying to save Africa

Carlos- explosion

Ms. Merryweather- in underwater base with Captain Reynolds

Joel-air strike

Chad- attempting to save the mermaids (including his girlfriend) and the sea creatures

Captain Reynolds-in base with Ms. Merryweather defending Earth

Master Phant- Protecting RJ, Casey and the other Pai Shua students

Master Swoop- Protecting RJ, Casey and the other Pai Shua students

Master Finn- Protecting RJ, Casey and the other Pai Shua students

Theo- Grinder blast, while saving Lily

Andrew H.- Defending the Corona Aurora

Spencer-Defending the Corona Aurora

Norg-Defending the Corona Aurora

Udonna- Protecting Earth

Leanbow- Protecting Earth

Toby- saving Nikki

Nikki- avenging Toby's death

Elsa- spreading the alert about Venjix

Anton- spreading the alert about Venjix

Cassidy- separated from Devon

Max- Grinder explosion

Merrick- Protecting the Animaria

Vida- Protecting Maddie and her baby

Ronnie- Driving a van of people who were attacked

Will- trying to get rid fo Venjix

Dax- trying to get rid fo Venjix

Sensei Watanabe- Fighting

Dustin- Fighting

Shane- Fighting

RJ- saving Fran and Casey

Mari- defending Earth

Kapri- defending Earth

Flit- died saving his best friend RJ

Conner- died trying to rescue Kira (Kira does not know the last part)

Kelsey- was rock climbing. One of Venjix's first victims.

* * *

**PLEASE don't hate me for the deaths. Just know I killed off some of my favorites too. But when remembering Venjix and RPM, I thought it was right to have more deaths than survivors, though they could be about equal. Not too happy about how Kelsey died, but I realized I had forgotten to put her on the list. But then again, not all of them had to die fighting. **


	4. List of the Survivors

**The ones in BOLD mean that they are not on Earth and that's how they survived.**

* * *

Survivors

-Justin- helps run Adam's Dojo and while under the code name Turbo, helps Dr. K. Has many scars and an prosthetic right leg.

-Tommy-lost use of his legs, but is the owner of the apartment building (Married to Hayley)

Hayley-helps with Corinth City computer defenses (Married to Tommy)

Ethan- helps Hayley with Corinth City computer defenses

Cam- helps Hayley with Corinth City computer defenses and also secretly teaches Wind Ninja and Thunder Ninja with Hunter

Hunter- Secretly teaches Wind Ninja and Thunder Ninja with Cam, while also running a sports store

Devon- trying to find purpose after Cassidy's death. Currently still sits in his room though Tommy is trying to help him.

Adam- owns a dojo. Still mourns his best friend Rocky's death, which causes him to have nightmares (Married to Tanya)

Tanya- teaching music at a school (Married to Adam)

Alyssa- teaching Kindergarten (married to Cole)

Cole- Runs a veterinary clinic (married to Alyssa)

Rose- teaches at a school with Tanya and Alyssa while also helping Mack (her Husband)

Mack- runs a museum and also is an adventure novel author and new protector of the Corona (married Rose). Still cries for the loss of his dad and Spencer

Zack- with Kat and Lily opened a dance studio

Kat-with Zack and Lily opened a dance studio

Lily-with Kat and Zack opened a dance studio

Dom- co-owner with his wife Fran of RJ's Jungle Karma Pizza and Bookstore

Fran- co-owner with her husband Dom of RJ's Jungle Karma Pizza and Bookstore

Casey- teaches Pai Shua and helps Dom and Fran

Jared- teaches Pai Shua and helps Dom and Fran

Nick-Helps Finn's (RPM's Blue Ranger) dad in his shop (Married Maddie)

Maddie- freelance videographer and stay at home mom (Married Nick)

Danny- owns a flower shop, misses his best friend Max. Cole and Alyssa stop by every week

Ryan- firefighter/rescuer with Carter

Carter-firefighter/rescuer with Ryan (married to Dana)

Dana- nurse in the local hospitals and schools (married to Carter)

Bulk and Skull- alive by their sheer dumb luck

Trent-owns an art studio. Still saddened by the loss of his friends and his father and step mother (Elsa)

Wes- volunteer helping people like he and his friends (who are still in the future) did back in the day (married to Jen) (his dad had passed due to sudden heart attack before the attack. Mourns the loss of his best friend Eric)

Jen- volunteer helping people like she and her friends (who are still in the future) did back in the day (Married to Wes)

**Tyzonn- on Mecuria with Vella when the attack occurred. Currently still there. **

**Vella- on Mecuria with Tyzonn when the attack occurred. Currently still there**.

**Ashley- was visiting KO-35 with Zhane and Andros (her husband). Have yet to return to Earth**

**Zhane- was visiting KO-35 with Ashley and Andros. Have yet to return to Earth**

**Andros- was visiting KO-35 with Zhane and Ashley (his wife). Have yet to return to Earth**

**Lost Galaxy- on Mininoi**

**Karone- on Mirinoi. Married Leo**

**Billy- on Aquitar with his wife**

* * *

**The Last list is what happened to those deemed MIA but have not been confirmed dead by the group. Vida is one of those, but I still put her on the death list as to me the MIA list is those who survived and in a safe haven other than Corinth City.  
**


	5. List of those MIA (aka live in Rootcore)

**Here is the final List.**

* * *

Missing in Action (as in Rootcore)

Kira- Takes care of Phineaus Conner, helps Xander and Claire in any way she can

Camille- Helps in anyway she can, hoping Jared is still alive. Mostly seen babysitting baby Phineus

Tori- Helps Xander in the Garden

Blake- repairs things for people (aka handiwork)

Claire-engaged to Xander and tries to help him grieve, while also protecting the others

Xander-upset over Vida's death and has since moved outside to feel the wind, thus feeling closer to her. He also uses his magic to help provide food and other plant necessities, engaged to Claire

Daggeron- teaches fighting, lose use of an arm but still fights welll

Jenji- helps Daggeron and also provides comic relief

Chip-teaches with Daggeron, a full knight. Also has started a cub scout like group, keeps the younger kids entertained when not helping his mentor. Misses his best friend Vida as much as Xander does. He was going to propose to her. He also dreads when Nick and Maddie return and find out that Leanbow, Udonna, and Vida died in the fight (esp. with what Vida did for Maddie)

Leelee- owns Rock Imporium II, in honor of her late step father.

Phineus- delited to have a baby named after him, helps in anyway he can, lifting up people's spirits.

* * *

**Sorry if I killed off anyone you loved. It was not easy to determine everyone's fate and I killed off a lot of my favorites too, just so you know. But When watching RPM, it was brutal and so I guess I thought more people should have died. **

**All the Best,**

**WildGypsyWoman12**


End file.
